


That's what she said! / Слова моей подружки

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Family, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	That's what she said! / Слова моей подружки

***

         На улице уже серо, но внутри еще совсем темно… толкаю дверь кабинета и первое что вижу – братец, мирно посапывающий на моем диване.  Вот стоило бы его поднять и как следует надрать уши, да и заднице наука не помешает – за очередной финт теми самыми многострадальными ушами… _братец кролик_! Но рука не поднимается будить это причмокивающее во сне чудовище…

\- Картинка достаточно умилительная, но я все-таки прерву ваш тет-а-тет, - в меру бесцеремонно появившись на пороге, Эрик продолжает, переводя взгляд с, кажется все еще спящего Пата на меня, - мне казалось, тебя интересует местонахождение Мидаса и его финансовых потоков.

\- Финансы – особенно, - негромко отзываюсь я, чтобы навостривший вдруг уши братец услышал как можно меньше, - но, Эрик, законно мы вряд ли что-то сможем сделать…

\- А кто тут говорит про _законно_? – тот ухмыляется, - Все, что касается Мидаса, так или иначе подпадает под статью, а то – и под несколько… Отец давно с ним работает, я могу организовать перевод от его имени…

\- Все его деньги либо в Швейцарии, что не так уж и рентабельно, - несется с дивана, - либо на Кайманах, где банкиров даже ордерами не запугаешь, у них иммунитет.

\- Есть идеи или ты просто констатируешь очевидное? – едко интересуюсь я, адресуясь все к тому же дивану. Пат садится, взлохмачивая и без того всклокоченные волосы, стимулируя мыслительный процесс, - Я думал об этом… но тут даже незаконные методы не возымеют силу, разве что…

\- Сыграть по его правилам, - перебивает Эрик, - не вытянем, даже все вместе. Он нас обыграет…

\- Не обыграет! – глаза Мелкого загораются азартом, - если мы будем действовать, как он – игнорировать правила, нами же и установленные, и менять их по ходу дела.

\- Ты чушь несешь, а мы тебя слушаем, - обрываю я младшего брата, - причем еще и с видом последней инстанции!

\- Подожди, Гэйб… - останавливает меня Эрик, - наш малыш говорит дело – если поступать так, как он привык…

\- То мы увязнем в бумажной волоките, по которой еще и должны Мидасу останемся, - возражаю я, возвращаясь к столу и делая приглашающий жест Эрику, - к тому же, он всех нас знает и ни за что не будет ни с одним из нас работать.

\- Мэттью он не знает, - подает голос Патрик, так и не спустивший ноги с дивана.

\- Кто это – Мэттью?

\- Знаешь, как его найти? – мы с Эриком задаем вопрос одновременно и мой умник слегка зависает, переводя взгляд с него на меня и обратно. Диллему решаю я, отвечая нашему компаньону, - Мы повстречали его на одном из благотворительных вечеров, куда я нечаянно затащил Пата, у них нашлись общие темы, а у нас с его дядюшкой из Скоттленд-Ярда – общие знакомые.

\- Полезное знакомство, - почти теряя к этому интерес, резюмирует Эрик, - неплохая идея, Патрик, если ты ему доверяешь. Любого нового участника придется не только посвящать во все подробности, но и с учетом риска – делиться тем, что получим.

\- Может и не придется, - переглянувшись со мной, отзывается Пат.

\- В любом случае, даже если ты и знаешь – где он или как с ним связаться…

\- Знаю! – перебивает Пат, останавливаю его кивком, - Значит, можно об подумать… Эрик, сегодня вечером – у нас дома закончим этот разговор, идет?

\- Ты прав, обсуждать подробности лучше не здесь, - соглашается тот, у Пата делаются круглые глаза, - А нас могут подслушивать?

\- И подглядывать! – в тон ему отвечает Эрик, добродушно улыбаясь, - Это так, на всякий случай, что называется – от греха… Гэйб, заседание Правления сегодня в полдень, не забудь…

\- Это – сегодня? – хмурюсь, листая календарь, - Мы уже переносили его?

\- Дважды… третий вызовет нехорошие пересуды, - Эрик возвращается с полдороги, - а что, у тебя какие-то другие планы?

\- Не то что бы… - я ловлю вопросительный взгляд брата и слегка киваю в ответ, в результате Патрик все еще с дивана меня опережает, - Видишь ли, Эрик, моему старшему брату очень не хочется меня журить, но он поставил это себе в задачу, а значит – должен будет исполнить. И вот сейчас он решает, можно ли считать заседание Правления компании благовидным предлогом, чтобы отмазаться…

\- Ты бы заткнулся, хоть на время, - беззлобно замечаю я, поясняя, - вообще-то, у меня сегодня встреча с поставщиками и я собирался этого обормота захватить…

\- Как скажешь, компаньон, - неожиданно легко соглашается тот, - если ты хочешь, чтобы перед Правлением выступил я…

\- Ладно! – прерываю его, - Отложим поездку на завтра, пробегусь по докладу.

 

         - Ты хотел взять меня с собой? – стоит за Эриком закрыться двери, так Мелкий неохотно сползает с дивана лишь для того, чтобы тяжело плюхнуться в кресло напротив.

\- Ты почему дома не ночевал? – вопросом на вопрос реагирую я, - И не заговаривай мне зубы, Пат!

\- Да я и не собирался, - миролюбиво отзывается младший братец, - я у Лолы завис… - торопливо добавляя, - нет-нет, ничего не было, мы просто проболтали всю ночь!

\- Ты никогда не женишься…

\- А ты так хочешь от меня избавиться… - Патрик смеется, - серьезно, Гэйб, ты намеревался таскать меня с собой?

\- Ты бы не знал, куда именно мы едем, - я откладываю папку с докладом для Правления, поднимаясь, - пошли, прокатимся…

\- Ты всегда меня водишь по самым необычным местам! – чуть кривляется он, впрочем, привычно-безропотно следуя за мной. – Новая тачка?

\- Этот твой жаргончик… - недовольно замечаю, выруливая со стоянки, - езжу на пробу, салон предложил…

\- Зачем отказываться от халявы, - закидывая ноги на приборную доску, за меня заканчивает мой моралист.

\- А вот как сейчас по ушам схлопочешь! – тона и достаточно выразительного взгляда хватает, чтобы он сел нормально, - И в качестве личного одолжения мне, Патрик, побудь немного хорошим мальчиком.

\- Если это не снова сходка геев – сколько угодно, братец мой! – веселится тот.

\- Уверяю тебя, в этот раз все более чем благопристойно… - выруливая на автостраду, снова спрашиваю, - Так, почему дома не ночевал?

\- Но я же… Лола… - мой младший брат не умеет врать, - не прокатило?

\- Нет… - свернув в сторону от тоннеля, притормаживаю, вливаясь в поток машин, - она бы заставила тебя позвонить, как это было три дня назад. Так где ты был на самом деле и как очутился на моем диване?

 

         _\- Тебе не идут шляпы… - возмутительно-красивый Мэтт возникает в отражении позади, - попробуй бутлегерскую кепи…_

_\- То же мне, знаток нашелся! – бурчит Патрик, ничем не выказывая удивления от внезапной встречи._

_\- Вообще-то, да… - лучезарно улыбается тот, изящным жестом оглаживая тулью, - Париж – мировая столица моды…_

_\- И что же  ты там подольше  не задержался?_

_\- Стало слишком многолюдно… - появившись, наконец, в поле зрения во плоти, Мэттью пожимает плечами, - а я не люблю толпу…_

_\- Тем более, облеченных полномочиями, да? – Патрик скорее угадывает, но явно попадает в точку._

_\- Возможно… Патрик, у меня к тебе просьба… подержи это у себя до вечера, - конверт с документами перекочевывает из одного кармана в другой, - я загляну за ним…_

_\- А если… - Патрик отвечает ему выразительным взглядом, - ну… ты понимаешь…_

_\- Позвони моему дяде… - тот опять улыбается, - помнишь дядю Тима? Из Скоттленд-Ярда? Если я не объявлюсь до ночи – отдай это ему._

_\- Не скажешь, во что меня втягиваешь?_

_\- Многие знания, Патрик, - качает тот головой, высматривая что-то сквозь витрину, - они не ведут ни к чему хорошему._

_\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь – весьма спорный принцип, - не соглашается тот, - к тому же, имея дело с тобой, лучше все-таки рассчитывать силы и возможности для отступления._

_\- Ты стал разумнее, как мило! Появился кто-то, ради кого ты думаешь о себе? Девушка?_

_\- У меня – семья, Мэтт, если ты не забыл, - глядя мимо, напоминает Пат, - я не могу их подводить._

_\- Это не военные тайны, Патрик, и не корпоративные секреты… - Мэттью слегка кивает в подтверждении своих слов, - это просто кое-какие денежные документы, о скрытых счетах… так получилось, что они попали мне в руки._

_\- Ну да – так получилось… - изображая воздушные кавычки, повторяет Пат, - и владельцы этих счетов, конечно, с радостью бы поделились с тобой и сами этой информацией, да?_

_\- Весьма возможно, - стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с рукава шитого на заказ пиджака, соглашается тот, - я не спрашивал, Патрик. А ты – вряд ли с кем-то из них лицом к лицу в этой жизни встретишься, у вас разные области приложения силы._

_\- Боже! – Патрик закатывает глаза и прячет конверт во внутренний карман, - И почему мне кажется, что я об этом пожалею…_

 

\- Он пришел? – перебиваю его, - за документами?

\- Нет… - и опережая мой вопрос, снова качает головой, - и нет, его дяде я не звонил.

\- А вот в конверт нос засунул… - не спрашиваю я, и Пат опять кивает, - Мне скучно было – ждать, да и надо было выяснить, ради чего весь сыр-бор.

\- Выяснил?

\- Ну… в какой-то мере… Там действительно банковские проводки, из внутренних документов, насколько я могу судить, и информация отнюдь не безобидная. Попади это в не те руки…

\- Вони не оберешься, - озвучиваю очевидное, - но ты же принял разумные меры, я надеюсь…

\- Я думал, ты захочешь их увидеть… - Патрик пожимает плечами в своеобычной манере, - вот и заночевал в конторе, охрана меня пропустила, а ключ…

\- Ясно. Где документы?

\- В нашем сейфе, разумеется, - киваю, - Хорошо, покажешь, когда вернемся…

\- А куда ты все-таки меня везешь? – немного нервно интересуется Мелкий, поглядывая на окрестности, - что-то мне все это напоминает…

\- Наш летний домик это тебе напоминает, - отзываюсь я, -  у нас там деловая встреча… неофициальная…

\- Тайный сговор с врагом? – конспиративным шепотом  переспрашивает Пат, - и кого перевербовал, братец мой?

\- Переубедил, - исправляю я, проезжая мимо домика прямиком к шлюзу, - даже среди противников можно найти понимание, - глушу мотор, поворачиваясь к Пату, - а уж если твой враг – враг и твоего противника…

\- То и общие темы найдутся, - продолжает он за меня, - и все это не говорит мне ровным счетом ничего о том, с кем ты… мы собираемся встретиться.

\- Думаю, речь обо мне…

 

         _\- Это неприемлемо… - нагло усмехается мой противник, - ты используешь правую руку, хотя мы договорились – только для защиты…_

_\- Отвлекая меня разговором, Стивен, ты раунд не выиграешь! – отбрасывая его к канатам, перевожу дух, - Как и бой, впрочем…_

_\- Да, может быть… - он проводит серию апперкотов и уходит в глухую оборону, - но я точно буду знать, что пытался…_

_\- Чего тебе от меня надо? – делаю знак рефери, останавливая тренинг, - В гребных гонках месяц назад у тебя конкурентов не было, хочешь еще и тут пальму первенства взять?_

_\- Мне хотелось поговорить – без свидетелей… - ухмыляется он, отталкивая меня, - а где еще найдешь местечко укромнее…_

_Ну да… боксерский ринг на университетском чемпионате – куда уж уединеннее…_

_\- И что такого важного ты хочешь мне сказать, Стивен? – выйдя на него всем корпусом, снова перехожу на ближний бой, залипая  в одном из углов._

_\- Проверка… - вяло блокируя мои, тоже вполсилы, удары, отзывается тот, - причем комиссия не своя университетская… советую вам с Эриком перетрясти команды, чтобы не случился конфуз._

_\- С чего это ты делишься информацией с конкурентами, а? – выпускаю его из угла и даже слегка открываюсь, чтобы и у него была возможность ответить на мою атаку._

_\- Не во всем должна быть выгода, Гэйб, - проведя серию неожиданно резких ударов, он сбивает меня с ног, заставляя отступать, - а даже если она и есть – надо ею пользоваться по уму…_

_\- На рыбку и нахрен – не получится, Стивен, - блокирую, атакую и достаю его, отчего он теряет дыхание и сгибается пополам, - за предупреждение – спасибо, но мой титул все равно останется при мне! – произношу ему на ухо, добивая до почти нокаута…_

_\- Попробовать все же стоило… - еще успевает возразить мне он…_

 

\- Попробовать все же стоило… - улыбается Стивен, идя навстречу нам по длинному причалу неподалеку от шлюза, - сопутствующие обстоятельства бывают разные.

\- Здравствуй, Стивен, - пожимаю протянутую для приветствия руку, - давно не виделись.

\- Пару лет… - кивает он, - как Эрик?

\- По-прежнему жаждет тебя утопить…

\- Тогда – это был не я… - смеется он, переводя взгляд на неожиданно заробевшего Патрика, - твой брат?

\- Очевидно, - киваю, кладя руку ему на плечи, - хотел вас представить – на будущее, мало ли…

\- Он у тебя разговаривает?

\- _Он…_ \- язвит Пат, - вполне способен и сам ответить, если сочтет нужным, конечно. Насколько понял я, Гэйб, это – тот самый Стивен МакБрайд? 

\- Тот самый? – взгляд Стивена быстро скользит от него на меня и обратно, - обо мне уже складывают легенды?

\- Все-таки, надо было дать Эрику тебя утопить, - замечаю в ответ на его невероятно самодовольный вид, - избавились бы разом от лишних проблем.

\- А он – рвался в добровольцы? – Стивен с интересом исследователя, открывшего доселе неизвестный науке вид, рассматривает моего Мелкого, - Иными словами, я – твой должник в незапамятных времен?

\- Мы этот долг списали, как несущественный, - я продолжаю, - не стоило трудов… и последствий.

\- Снова пытаешься _играть от человека_ , Гэйб, - посмотрев на меня, он отворачивается, - не в это раз… мы ведь с тобой – одного поля ягодки и две стороны… Нам стоит держаться ближе друг другу.

\- Куда уж ближе…  - медленно произношу я, Стивен морщится, - Давай вот именно об этом мы здесь говорить не будем… Так ты позвал меня, чтобы… - резко меняет он тему.

\- Представить ему… - киваю на притихшего рядом Патрика, - … тебя, чтобы он знал, к кому можно обращаться с просьбами, а к кому – нет!

\- Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, - все-таки возражает Мелкий, вызывая живейший интерес Стивена, - А не поясните ли, юноша, более подробно, для так сказать непосвященных?

\- Я пошел к Мидасу, - неохотно отвечает он после моего кивка, - потому что больше мне неоткуда было взять денег. А они были нужны быстро и срочно.

\- Деньги имеют похожее свойство, - кивает Стивен, - их всегда не хватает, но отдавать за них душу, пусть и в залог с правом выкупа, все же не стоит. Он у тебя сообразительный… Могу пристроить к себе ассистентом.

\- Спасибо, но работа у него уже есть, - гася ясно читаемый в глазах братца интерес, ставлю точку в разговоре, - непыльная и прилично оплачиваемая…

\- И у тебя на глазах, - обращаясь больше к нему, чем ко мне, резюмирует тот, - Патрик, да? Как надоест изображать молчаливую и послушную его тень – приходи…

Мазнув по мне наглым взглядом, Мелкий берет визитку, - Спасибо, Стивен, непременно к вам загляну.

 

         - Ты хочешь, чтобы я устроился к нему? – в лоб спрашивает брат, стоит лишь автомобилю Стивена скрыться за поворотом, - Ведь ради этого – весь спектакль?

\- Думаешь,  способен читать меня, братец мой… - с довольной улыбкой поворачиваюсь к нему.

\- Думаю, что знаю тебя слишком хорошо – для этого, - с нажимом произносит тот, - просто я бы так и поступил.

\- Оставим это на другой раз,  - отзываюсь я, заводя машину, - сегодня я действительно хотел вас познакомить.

\- Чего ради? – плюхнувшись переднее сиденье, переспрашивает Патрик, - ты редко делаешь что-то _просто так_ … точнее – почти никогда.

\- Стивен – наш троянский конь, который вполне может обернуться ахиллесовой пятой, - свернув к небольшому ресторанчику неподалеку от шлюза, останавливаюсь. – Вообще-то, я собирался просто с тобой пообедать.

 

 

 

***

         - Ты вдруг стал сентиментальным, братец мой? – откинувшись на спинку кресла, сыто отдуваюсь, - С чего вдруг – все это?

\- Я не могу провести с тобой пару лишних часов? – Габриэль, не глядя, вкладывает кредитку в  папку со счетом за обед, -  Мы мало видимся в последнее время.

\- Лола… я… - слегка растерявшись от подобной откровенности, улыбаюсь, - прости, ты меня прямо нокаутировал…

\- Ты редко ночуешь дома, Пат… племянники тоже скучают…

\- Забыл Джасинду упомянуть, для полноты картины, - так и не тронув принесенный официантом виски, поднимаю глаза на брата, - Что происходит, Гэйб?

\- Оглашение завещания сегодня, после обеда нас ждут в конторе…

\- Я не поеду!

\- Пат…

\- Нет, Гэйб, и не уговаривай меня! – почти швырнув салфетку на стол, подскакиваю, в сердцах отправляясь прямиком к причалу шлюза.

\- Пат, да постой же! – Гэйб досадливо хмурится, разворачивая меня к себе, - Что за муха тебя укусила?

\- А то ты – не знаешь! – стряхивая его руку, качаю головой, - Отец был мною разочарован… и вряд ли это у него прошло к написанию завещания. Значит, я – _desdechado_ и меньше всего мне хочется слышать документальное подтверждение этого.

\- Не городи ерунды! – одергивает брат, - Мы все решили и оглашение завещания ничего не изменит в нынешнем раскладе, даже если главой компании он оставил меня, что сомнительно. И в этом случае мне нужна помощь, ты должен быть там со мной, Пат…

\- Судиться с кем-то вроде отца Эрика – у нас не хватит  ресурсов, - с сомнением отвечаю я, - если отец был так глуп, что оставил правление у руля, то от компании лучше всего избавляться. Они ее все равно загубят и по частям распродадут.

\- Этого я и боюсь, Патрик, - Гэйб закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь, - Эрик сегодня встретится с правлением, заморочит им головы, а мы как раз и узнаем – достаточно ли сильно мы разочаровали отца…

 

         - Если вы думали провести все без меня, то вы просчитались! – Председатель правления с торжествующим видом проходит на одно из почетных мест, долго устраиваясь и благосклонно кивает нотариусу, чтобы тот продолжал.

\- Мы не ставили себе таких целей, - Гэйб сдержанно-вежлив, - но это закрытая семейная встреча, вы можете подождать в холле и выяснить все подробности потом, после ее завершения.

\- Предпочитаю услышать все сам, молодой человек, - весомо отвечает тот, - мы с вашим отцом были не просто коллегами… друзья… члены семьи, братья!

\- Да вы сейчас что угодно нам тут расскажете! – перебиваю я его словоизвержение, - Лишь бы вас не выгнали.

\- Вообще-то, мистер Мэйсон должен тоже присутствовать, так как в завещании упоминается и его имя, - игнорируя нашу перепалку, замечает нотариус, поверх очков нас всех разглядывая, - так… Могу я начать?

\- Да, разумеется, мистер Парсонс, - отвечает брат, - простите, что вынесли это…

\- Ничего, мистер Адамс, мы и не такому бывали свидетелями, - проглядывая документы, кивает нотариус, - Итак… компания остается в семье, старший сын – гендиректор, младший – по его выбору… Оба подотчетны Правлению, его председатель также имеет право голоса в решениях, касающихся компании так или иначе, - нотариус шелестит завещанием, проглядывая пункты, - Для вас, мистер Адамс, есть специальные распоряжения и… - он достает запечатанный конверт, - … вот это.

\- Что там, я должен это увидеть! – Мэйсон бесцеремонно перехватывает конверт, - у него не было от меня секретов!

\- Простите, мистер Мэйсон, - ловко прерывает его брат, - но должны же быть какие-то границы! Это – личное письмо отца!

\- Если вы ждете извинений, юноша… - агрессивно реагирует тот, - то – их не будет! – и добавляет перед тем, как громко хлопнуть дверью, - Потому что вы оба их не заслуживаете!

\- И что это такое было? – пытаюсь разрядить обстановку, - Мэйсона кто-то покусал?

\- Это совсем не смешно, молодой человек, - меня одергивает наш нотариус, - вы потеряли отца, а он – лучшего друга.

\- И компенсации за это не получил, - замечает Гэйб, - мистер Парсонс, если мы – закончили…

 

         - Собираешься его открывать? – дождавшись, пока брат усядется за руль, киваю на конверт, что он бросил на приборную панель.

\- Хочешь сделать это сам? – усмехается он, - Не стесняйся…

\- На конверте – твое имя, - изобразив, на мой взгляд вполне удачно, равнодушие, пожимаю плечами, - да и что там может быть, кроме очередных инструкций… Разве что – карта к сокровищам.

\- Держи, - на ходу вскрыв конверт, он передает его мне, - читай… вслух.   

 

         _Габриэль… терпеть не могу подобные глупости, но Парсонс говорит, что так принято… в любом случае, мы мало говорили в последнее время, так что – хочешь или не хочешь, но это ты вынужден будешь прочитать. То, что останется… компания и все, что с ней связано, вряд ли придется по душе, особенно, Патрику, но ты не слушай его. Его талант – подарок, но в жизни всякое бывает и парашют у него должен быть, как и место для посадки. Ты – его тыл, хотя он та еще головная боль… Сын… наверное, я был не лучшим отцом, но вы – самое дорогое, что у меня было в жизни. Обними за меня Джасинду и малышей._

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Не позволяй Патрику это читать!_

 

Сложив письмо, долго молчу, пока Гэйб возвращается к зданию нашей конторы.

\- Что притих? – заглушив мотор, он щелкает прикуривателем, доставая сигареты, - Не ожидал?

\- Не то чтобы… - приоткрыв окно, смотрю на спешащий мимо людской поток, - я ведь никогда не злился на отца… вернее, да – злился, но…

\- Пат… - перебивает он меня, - я знаю. И отец – все знал, поверь… вы так похожи, что было бы странно, если бы в доме была тишь да гладь.

\- Так… - помолчав, поворачиваюсь к нему, - что будем делать дальше?

\- Работать, как работали… - отвечает мой брат. – Кстати, не хочешь заняться маркетингом, а то у нас с этим делом полная труба… А финансы мы с Эриком, так уж и быть, между собой разделим.

\- Реклама? – с сомнением уточняю, - даже не знаю, Гэйб…

\- А что – твои фотографии сами за себя говорят, да и желающих написать пару-тройку джинглов, думаю, ты среди своих музыкальных связей найдешь.

\- Все уже продумал, да? – выдавливаю из себя усмешку, - Очень предусмотрительно, братец мой…

\- Это – всего лишь парашют, Пат, - остановившись перед лифтом, отзывается Гэйб, - есть предложения, я послушаю… Ты дважды пытался сделать по-своему… напомнить, чем все закончилось?

\- Не стоит, - бурчу я, - у меня хорошая память.

\- В таком случае, будь хорошим мальчиком и сделай, как я говорю…

 

         _Быть хорошим мальчиком_ – это уже сложнее, хотя в последнее время мне это, кажется, удается. Честно, после истории с Мидасом очень стараюсь вести себя тихо, но это не всегда зависит только от меня…

 

         _\- Ты не теряешь времени зря, - Мэтт возникает рядом на выходе из метро, уравнивая шаг, - так ведь?_

_\- Если ты – про свои документы, то они в сохранности и, нет – я их не изучал! – немного резковато отвечаю, лавируя в постепенно рассасывающемся потоке людей. – Пришел забрать?_

_\- Не совсем… Пойдем посидим где-нибудь, - улыбается он, - и поговорим. Мне нужна небольшая помощь в деле, ты бы подошел, - заметив мою реакцию, он торопливо уточняет, - Нет-нет, никакого криминала, да и ничего незаконного….разве что самую малость…_

_\- И что я должен буду делать?_

_\- Отвлекать внимание…_

_\- Когда ты просил меня об этом в последний раз… - отзываюсь я, - это не очень хорошо закончилось._

_\- Заметь, ты полез к Августу по собственному почину, - напоминает мне он, - а я даже пытался тебя отговорить._

_\- А твой дядюшка из Скоттленд-Ярда имеет к этому какое-то отношение?_

_\- Соскучился? Могу пригласить вас к нам на обед в ближайшие выходные, тетушка Эм чудесно готовит… - внезапно серьезно Мэтт заканчивает, - Так мне на тебя рассчитывать?_

_\- Да, - киваю я, - когда и где?_

_\- Сейчас, - снова ослепляя меня улыбкой, отвечает он, - здесь недалеко…_

\- Так где тот список? – брат никогда ничего не упускает, - ты сказал, что оставил его в нашем сейфе.

\- Ну… - вслед за ним вхожу в его кабинет, снова с удобством устраиваюсь на диване, - если ты ни с кем не делился, то все должно быть на месте.

\- И я надеюсь, вы отдадите мне - мое, друзья мои… - Мэтт поднимается из кресла под окном, - приняв мои благодарности за небольшие проблемы, что я доставил.

\- Как изящно, - иронизирует Гэйб, - прямо китайские церемонии и тайны мадридского двора. А почему ты думаешь, что это не будет интересно нам?

\- Потому что это – не ваш уровень, - все с той же благожелательной улыбкой отзывается он, - во всех смыслах, без обид…

\- Какие уж тут обиды… - усмехается Габриэль, - не про нашу честь. Надеюсь, Патрик ничего не испортил?

\- Гэйб! – вполне искренне возмущаюсь я, - я здесь вообще-то!

\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Мэтт, - он все сделал просто превосходно…

 

         _\- Почему я должна вас пропустить? – слегка потасканная рыжеволосая секретарша крайне стервозного вида решительно встает на моем пути, - К тому же, вы опоздали!_

_\- Я не по записи – это раз, - заставляя ее отступать, объясняю на ходу, - да и на ваше собеседование или что у вас там, я не рвусь. Мне бы просто тут пересидеть… - с осторожностью выглядываю за дверь, - если вы не против…_

_\- А если я – против? – подбоченясь, усмехается она. Пожимаю плечами, - Тогда я уйду… и моя безвременная кончина от рук разгневанного отца невесты будет на вашей совести…_

_\- Бегаем от девушки? – устроившись за столом, с любопытством уточняет она._

_\- Скорее уж – от ее отца, - доверительно сообщаю ей, присев на край, - он не в восторге от моей кандидатуры… - Пока я отвлекаю ее болтовней, Мэттью просачивается через смежную дверь в тот бастион, который она посажена охранять, подмигнув мне, он скрывается из поля зрения, а я продолжаю, - Что? Я не похож на несчастного влюбленного?_

_\- Ты похож на обормота, - выносит она вердикт, - у которого мозг не успевает за сознанием. А потому и последствия всегда радикальные… как вот сейчас, - подняв трубку, она выжидающе смотрит, - думаешь, мне стоит позвонить в полицию, чтобы они взяли твоего друга с поличным?_

_\- Друга? – делаю большие глаза, - Вы о чем?_

_\- Вон того убийственно-красивого молодого человека, что с невозмутимым видом подпирает входную дверь, - по-деловому отвечает она, возвращая трубку на место, - входите, юноша, дайте на вас полюбоваться…_

_\- Я – за ним… - с крайне-смущенной улыбкой отзывается тот, делая пару шагов внутрь, - он у нас такой застенчивый, с собственной помолвки сбежал… Невеста вся испереживалась, ее родители… - он так тяжко вздыхает, что секретарша уже ведется, с искренним сочувствием кивая._

_\- Это похоже на правду, - поманив Мэттью к себе, доверительно сообщает, - он напоминает заблудившегося щенка._

_Тот улыбается, - да, за  ним это водится… Так я могу его забрать?_

 

Так и не дождавшись продолжения, Гэйб комментирует, - Очень легкомысленные юристы… либо контора, не внушающая доверия, либо просто очень сильно нуждаются в средствах, любых…

\- И нам это было только на руку, - заканчивает Мэтт, из внутреннего кармана пиджака доставая вчетверо сложенный листок, - вот то, что вы просили. Документ для внутреннего пользования, проверку, если что, не пройдет, но информация на нем подлинная. Баш на баш?

\- Отдай ему то, за чем он пришел, - кивает брат и перехватив мой взгляд, отвечает, - Нет, нам это точно не пригодится, пусть Скоттленд-Ярд развлекается, - помедлив, переводит взгляд на нашего гостя, - ты ведь теперь с дядей сотрудничаешь на общественных началах, так, Мэттью?

\- Это информация, которая не подлежит разглашению, - чуть кивнув мне в знак признательности, он забирает папку, что дал вчера, и снова повторив свой фирменный трюк со шляпой, улыбается напоследок, - Было приятно, джентльмены, надеюсь – еще увидимся…

\- И ты хочешь привлечь его к делу Мидаса? – явно иронизирует Гэйб, - меня не тянет объясняться с его не в меру проницательным родственником.

\-  Ну, знаешь, Гэйб! – возмущаюсь я, - Только тебе можно привлекать темных личностей?

\- Ты про Эрика?

\- Ты знаешь – про кого я! – умудряюсь вложить в голос весь сарказм, - и не говори, что он – совсем не такой, потому это на нем написано.

\- Я не говорил, что Стивен – участвует…

\- Ага, а еще ты – не мой брат! – перебиваю его, - Ты обещал, что не станешь дергаться раньше времени и не будешь отстранять от этого меня!

\- Пат… никто тебя не задвигает, просто нужно время… И у любого дела есть подготовительный период, которым я сейчас и занимаюсь. Я посвящу тебя в детали в свое время…

\- Вот! Ты опять это начал! – подскочив, я подхожу ближе, - вы с Эриком мутите воду, а потом меня туда совсем не пустите!

\- А ты у нас рвешься в бой…

\- Я хочу перестать быть обузой – всем, - отвечаю я, - и висеть камнем у тебя на шее! А еще… - ловлю его взгляд, - хочу отомстить!

\- Похвальное желание… только вряд ли исполнимое в ближайшем будущем… - брат возвращается за стол, - ты учти, даже если… это марафон, а не спринт…

\- Не кидайся в меня заезженными цитатами! – парирую я, - да еще и бессмысленными, к тому же! Нам совсем не обязательно быть на его уровне, чтобы устроить какую-нибудь подлянку!

\- Вот поэтому я и не беру тебя в дело, Пат… - Гэйб хмурится, - ты все еще рассуждаешь, как… даже не как выпускник Кембриджа, а тот  кого туда не взяли. Мы для него – никто, даже не муха в его кофе… так, досадное недоразумение, от которого вполне можно избавиться, было бы желание.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - надувшись, отвечаю я, - я к нему очень близко подошел…

\- Да, на расстояние удара, - кивает Гэйб, - вот он тебя палкой и потыкал, проверяя, жив ли…

\- Но я же даже огрызнулся!

\- Тебе напомнить – как?

\- Хватит! – снова его обрываю, - Перестань ерничать, Гэйб! 

\- А ты прекрати сходить с ума… Патрик, то, что он пытался сделать с тобой… пусть и с твоего согласия, не останется… просто так… Он свое получит, пусть и не так скоро, как хотелось бы. Ты должен набраться терпения…

\- Это совсем не смешно,  Гэйб! Вы с Эриком заняли крайне выгодную выжидательную позицию, в надежде на что? – пристально смотрю на брата, - На то, что кто-то сделает все за вас, а потом еще и поделится?

\- Все дело в том, Малыш… - произносит Эрик, стоя на пороге, плечом подпирая косяк, - что нам ничего другого не остается… пока. У нас не слишком много ресурсов, твоими стараниями в том числе, недоверие собственного правления и конфронтация с владельцами большинства хедж-фондов, что автоматически лишает нас возможности поиграться в крутых финансистов.

\- Как прошло собрание? – переключает внимание на себя Гэйб, - тебе удалось их убедить?

\- Быть может… ненадолго, - пожимает плечами он, - мне они не верят меньше, чем не верят тебе.

\- Прелестно! Может, распустить их к чертям, да новых набрать…

\- И ка ты это себе представляешь, Гэйб? Ты да я, да мы с тобой?

\- А что? – неожиданно серьезно произносит тот, - Кормить в разы меньшее число нахлебников, да и решения принимать будет легче.

\- К тому же, - вношу и свою лепту, - сейчас есть для этого причины и предпосылки, которые, я уверен, Эрик в красках живописал.

\- Я старался, - улыбается тот. – Распустить правление не проблема… вони будет… на весь Сити!

\- Возможно, это именно то, что нам и нужно… - Габриэль вдруг улыбается, - чтобы о нас заговорили…

 

 

         - Эй, ты не собираешься домой? Джасинда меня без тебя не пустит! – останавливаюсь в дверях, - Гэйб, племянники тебя скоро забудут.

\- Ты им напомнишь… - не отвлекаясь от каких-то документов, отзывается он, - или вы с Лолой куда-то намылились?

\- Нет, - я прохожу вглубь, опускаясь на диван, - полковник вернулся, она хотела побыть вечер с ним… - брат поднимает на меня глаза, усмехаюсь, - ну да… вот так вот все…

\- Сейчас соберусь и поедем, Пат…

 

         _\- Сейчас поедем, Патрик… - отец проверяет ремень безопасности, подмигивая, - только маме ни слова! А то нам обоим нагорит! Мы с тобой сейчас заедем к дяде Джулиусу, хорошо?_

_\- А мама просила, чтобы мы  - не поздно, - старательно воспроизвожу то, что слышал утром, - и еще… чтобы ты не гнал машину!_

_\- Мы поедем медленно и печально, малыш! – папа стартует с места не хуже заправского гонщика, заставляя меня вцепиться в ремень безопасности._

_\- Ты же сказал – медленно!_

_\- Прости, малыш, но папа очень спешит!  - еще одна ободряющая улыбка в мою сторону, - Смотри, мы почти приехали, - лихо вписавшись в крутой поворот, он останавливается перед воротами, терзая кнопку вызова на переговорном устройстве, - Джулиус! Открывай, черт тебя дери! Тебе не уйти от этого разговора!_

_\- Патрик, помнишь Троян? – тот, кого папа называет Джулиусом обнимает за плечи девчонку лет пяти, - Идите, поиграйте во дворе, там Бобби… - чуть подтолкнув нас обоих к открытым дверям веранды, он разворачивается в отцу, - Что ты хочешь, Дэвид? То, что было… скажем так – не твое дело, оно только между ней и мной…_

_\- Она – моя жена! – гремит отец, мы слышим его даже у бассейна, - мать моих сыновей!_

_\- Рад за тебя… - я слышу насмешку в его голосе и мне становится противно, - Была тебе любимою… - нараспев какой-то песенки произносит он, - была тебе… - отец перестает сдерживаться, кидаясь на него с кулаками…_

_\- Тебя правда зовут Троян? – подхожу к девчонке больше для того, чтобы она не видела того, что происходит в доме и не начала ныть._

_\- Только папа… - доверительно сообщает она, - а мама говорит, что мое имя Софи._

_\- Я тоже – Патрик Джеймс, - важно киваю, - в честь дедушки, кажется… А твой брат?_

_\- Роберт… Бобби… - она смеется, - он не любит, когда его так зовут… Бобби-Бобби!_

_Не знаю, что сыграло свою роль – суматоха в доме, внезапный оклик сестры или просто все вместе, но он стоял на самом краю бассейна и … просто неудачно повернулся… Следующее, что помню – визг его сестры…_

 

\- Патрик, да где ты витаешь? – фокусирую взгляд на брате, стоящем прямо передо мною, трясу головой, прогоняя яркую в деталях картинку, внезапно возникшую перед глазами…

\- Ты помнишь то лето на озере? – Гэйб садится рядом, - Смутно… ты говоришь о том самом годе, когда…

\- Да, последнее лето детства… - киваю я, - тогда все казалось…

\- Другим… - с мгновенным пониманием отзывается брат, - но почему ты вдруг… ведь тебе и пяти не было, совсем малявка, ты не можешь помнить… - он обрывает себя под моим взглядом, - да, действительно, о чем это я…

\- В то лето кое-что случилось… - сделав _театральную_ паузу подлиннее, продолжаю, - и я знаю, как мы подберемся к Мидасу!

\- Его сын утонул в бассейне, я помню… - медленно произносит Гэйб, - он должен был пойти в подготовительные классы Кембриджа вместе со мной.

\- Ты же в Оксфорде учился, - невероятно туплю я.

\- Что нисколько не противоречит утверждению выше, - парирует брат, - так что за невероятная идея?

\- Его дочь…

\- Выкладывай, что у тебя на уме…

\- С чего ты решил… - начинаю было, но Гэйб перебивает, - Потому что! У тебя всегда что-нибудь на уме, а если нет – то оно слетает с языка именно тогда, когда не стоит об этом говорить! Ну – его дочь… планируешь ее окучить?

\-  Гэйб! Откуда ты этого понабрался! – демонстративно поджимаю губы, но под его выразительным взглядом все-таки тушуюсь, - Возможно… а что? Ты имеешь что-то против?

\- Я? Нет… - включив лампу, Гэйб отвечает, - Лоле все можно объяснить, я думаю… и зная ее, она с удовольствием примет в этом участие.

\- Перестань!

\- Что? Это ты начал…  Робертсон считал, что его сын погиб из-за того, что отец был там… он не простил это ему, не простит и нам. Тем более, что ты – при сем присутствовал и ничем не помог.

\- Как? Я был ребенком! Понял-то, что происходит – не сразу… когда отец его вытащил…

\- Было уже поздно, - кивает Гэйб, - он как-то разоткровенничался, перед моим отъездом…

\- Теперь понятно, чего Мидас ко мне привязался… - уныло соглашаюсь я, - только это все ничего не меняет.

\- Меняет, Пат… еще как – меняет! – в глазах Гэйба вспыхивает знакомый азарт, - До сих пор мы были в защите… а теперь – можем и нападать… Когда знаешь причину ненависти твоего врага, есть возможность предугадать его действия и успеть на них среагировать.

\- А может даже опередить, - подхватываю я, - и обернуть против него же! Что ты предлагаешь?

\- Натравим на твою знакомую Эрика…

\- А не слишком ли тяжела артиллерия? – я с сомнением смотрю на Гэйба, - Может, с Мэттью, для начала, сведем? У нее – доступ в галерею… его можно в подробности не посвящать, за такие знакомства он только признателен будет.

\- А ты уверен, что он – не слиняет с добычей в самый ответственный момент?

\- Иными словами, верю ли я ему? Да, верю…Не забывай, у Августа он спас мне жизнь… дважды. Так что, я в любом случае его должник.

\- Все это уже похоже на стратегию… дело за малым – реализовать.

\- Для начала, - мы словно поменялись ролями, - надо поставить в известность тех, кто будет в связке с нами и убедиться, что и они этого хотят.

\- Вот и займись Мэттом, - соглашается Гэйб, - а я поговорю с Эриком.

\- Тогда… - выразительно смотрю на часы на стене, - домой?

Брат кивает, поднимаясь и подхватывая куртку со спинки кресла, - Тебя подбросить?

\- Тогда придется байк оставить здесь, - и на традиционно закатываемые глаза брата возражаю, - Гэйб, брось, мы же договорились!

\- Договорились мы, что ты на нем по городу рассекать не будешь! – Габриэль не на шутку встревожен, - я же просил тебя, Пат!

\- Байки – безопасны, Гэйб, - в сотый раз принимаюсь убеждать я, - а в аварию я влетел на машине, позволь заметить.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе запретил? – на его выразительный взгляд лишь ухмыляюсь…

\- А ты – можешь? – продолжаю упражняться в остроумии, - ах, ну да – лишишь сладкого, запрешь в комнате… что-то еще, братец мой?

\- Пересажу… на велосипед, - паркуясь у дома, отзывается Гэйб, поворачиваясь ко мне, - и прослежу, чтобы ты ездил исключительно на нем!

\- _Не бросай меня в терновый куст, Братец Лис!_ – следом за ним входя в дом и подхватывая на руки крутящуюся под ногами Сатин, улыбаюсь, - Я тебе пригожусь!


End file.
